


The Sound of Your Heart

by novemberhush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek’s POV, Fluff, Getting Together, I promised you a happier fic than the last one I posted and here it is, M/M, Sterek Week 2018, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek’s been listening to Stiles’ heart ever since that day in the Preserve. Now he’s finally ready to listen to his own.





	The Sound of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A much happier fic than my previous offering, I promise you! Another one written for the ‘fics inspired by lyrics’ category of the Sterek Week 2018 event over on tumblr earlier this year. I hope you enjoy. If you wanna hear the song that inspired this fic you can listen to it [here](http://youtu.be/FSnAllHtG70). :-)

_Well I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound/_ _I know the sound, of your heart_

 

He should have seen it coming, Derek thinks. But, then, maybe he had and just chose to ignore it. Too scared to think about what it meant. Too afraid to face the fact that every time they were together, no matter who else was there, no matter what situation they were in, it was always Stiles’ heartbeat that sang to him above all others. Be it strong and steady at rest, or fast and tremulous in times of stress, it was always the one Derek heard first, loud and clear and instantly recognisable to his ears. It had been that way from the moment they met.

 

Hearing it that day in the Preserve, nervous and racing as Stiles tried (and failed) to act casual, he had somehow become immediately attuned to it. It was instinctive, like breathing, and all too soon he found himself always listening for it, seeking it out, searching for the comfort of hearing it beat and knowing its owner was okay.

 

That should have been his first clue, he thinks now. The way he always sought out Stiles’ heartbeat, above and before all others. The way his own heart stuttered when he caught the uptick in Stiles’ heartbeat every time they were around each other. The way it contracted painfully every time he so much as even _thought_ about Stiles hurt or in danger.

 

But still he ignored it. Told himself that just because he always knew when Stiles was around, just because he knew the sound of his heart so well, it didn’t _mean_ anything. After all, he could recognise the rest of the pack by their heartbeats too. And others as well, once he’d spent some time with them. Melissa, the Sheriff (the beat reminiscent of his son’s in many ways and oddly soothing to Derek), even Chris and Parrish.

 

There was no ignoring it now, though. Not when that heart - that big, beautiful heart - was beating so close to his own, Stiles lying curled in his arms, he and Derek, heaving chest to heaving chest, both their hearts still pounding from the exertion of having just made love. Loud, sweaty, passionate, no holds barred, unashamed _love._

 

It sounded so intimate now. The sound of Stiles’ heart beating as they lay there together, wrapped in each other’s arms. Like it was meant for Derek’s ears, and Derek’s ears only. Like Stiles’ heart beat only for him, for _Derek._  The way Derek’s beat only for Stiles.

 

So when Stiles finally got his breath back enough to whisper _I love you, you know_ in Derek’s ear, Derek smiled and thought _yeah, I know._

 

Both their hearts had told him so, right from the start. He only had to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again. Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story, or just wanna say hi, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. xxx


End file.
